The Free Love Institute
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: One day Ava takes Auggie to a special place. A place where people are free to love whoever they want regardless of their age, gender, or family relation. It's a place where there are no barriers to keep people from making love to whoever they want. And it's a place where things will surely get very hot.
1. Chapter 1

_*Author's Note - Many people have asked me to recreate a story written by another author that was taken down years ago. I am taking the notes of what people remember about this story, and taking it in my own direction. Enjoy._

One day Auggie and Ava were holding hands as they were walking into a city alley as Auggie said, "Okay Ava. Where are we going?" Ava then said, "A place where you promise you'll never tell anyone whose never been there about it, right?" Auggie then said, "Yes. But what_ is_ this place?" The two then reached a door as Ava knocked on it and said, "You'll see." The door opened a bit as a voice said, "What is love?" Ava then said, "Free to share." Then door opened wide as a man in a suit said, "Come in." Auggie and Ava then walked through the door and saw a long hallway with boxes of clothes lined up against the walls. As the two started to walk down the wall Auggie said, "What is this place? And why are there so many clothes lying aro..." Auggie then turned to his side and saw Ava was pulling her shirt and pants off. A startled Auggie said, "Ava! What are you..." Ava smiled as she pulled off her underwear and said, "We're about to enter a clothes-free place Auggie. So take em all off honey. Don't worry. Just trust me." Auggie hesitantly began take off his clothes as he turned his back to Ava. Once his shirt and pants were off, Auggie bent over and began to pull down his underwear. As he did, Ava leaned over to check out Ava's butt while she raised her eyebrows and said, "Mmm hmmm. Nice."

Once Auggie and Ava were both completely naked Ava opened a door at the end of the hallway, and the two walked through. On the other side, the two saw a huge room with benches set up everywhere as over sixty men and women of multiple ages were all naked. Most were kissing or hugging or each other, but a handful of couples were having sexual intercourse right out in the open. A wide eyed Auggie said, "Ava! What is this place!?" A smiling Ava then said, "It's the Free Love Institute. It's a place where people of all ages, can feel free to express love to whoever they want free of societal restrictions. Here it doesn't matter if the person you love is the same gender as you, or much younger or older than you, a family member, or whatever. Here, there are no barriers to love. Thus, we also take off all our clothes as a way to signal we _wear_ no barriers either."

Suddenly an adult man and a teenage girl walked up to the two as the man said, "Ava. Glad to see you're back. And you brought a friend." Ava then said, "Yep. This is my boyfriend Auggie. Auggie, this is Ben and Rowan." Ben waved and said, "Hey. Sorry if I seem a little out of breath. Just finished a half hour of non-stop sex with Rowan here." A curious Auggie then said, "Wait. She looks like she's a teenager. Isn't that kind of wrong?" Ben then said, "Well to outsiders it would especially since Rowan is my daughter. But ever since my wife died, Rowan has been wanting to provide me the kind of pleasure my wife used to. So we come here every Saturday as a way to relax. Now, excuse us."

As the couple walked away, a surprised Auggie said, "Wait. Parents can have sex with their kids here?" Ava then said, "Yeah. People can make love to their kids, or parents, or siblings, or whoever they want here. That's what great about the Free Love Institute. People are _free_ to love whoever they want." Auggie then said, "But... right in the open for people to see?" Ava smiled and said, "If they want. There's a bunch of bedrooms upstairs for people who want to be more private. There's another room also for people who just want to make love to whichever stranger walks in. And as a plus: there's showers and a small gym here too." Auggie then began to glance at people around him making love as he said, "Ava, I... this place. It might be too much for me. What if my family found out I was here?" Ava smirked and said, "Hmm. Lets find out." Ava then grabbed Auggie's hand and pulled him away as he said, "Ah!"

Auggie and Ava walked into another hallway as Ava said, "Here it is. Room 9. They're always in here Saturday afternoon. Lets peek in." Auggie then said, "But I thought you said these bedrooms were private?" Ava then said, "Well there's gray area to that rule. Come on." Ava then slowly pushed the door open and she and Auggie peaked inside the small bedroom. As Auggie looked inside his eyes widened at what he saw. There on a bed completely naked was his sister Riley having sex with his father Cory. Cory was on top of Riley pushing his penis into her vagina, while Riley had her legs wrapped around Cory's waist while her arms were wrapped around his back. As Cory pumped his hard member into Riley he said, "Oh yeah. Oh God." Riley then said, "Oh! Harder Daddy! Harder! Harder! OHHHH!" Cory then orgasmed as his body shook and he said, "Ooooh yeah. Ohhh."

Then Auggie stepped into the room and said, "What the!?" Cory and Riley then turned to see Auggie and Ava. A smiling Riley said, "Aww. You finally brought him Ava." A smiling Ava then said, "I told you he was ready." Auggie then said, "Wait. You all wanted me to come here?" A smiling Cory then said, "Yeah. But we thought it best if Ava was the one to do it." Auggie then said, "Wait. Riley... dad... you two regularly come here and..." Riley then said, "Have sex? Yep. Ever since I was your age actually." Auggie then said, "But dad. Shouldn't someone wait until..." Cory then said, "Sort of. But it's good to get practice and experience in ahead of time. And who better to practice making love with than a family that loves you?" Riley then said, "Ooo. You want to practice with me? Is that okay daddy?" Cory then said, "Of course it is." A startled Auggie then said, "But..." Ava then said, "It's okay Auggie. You should practice with your sister who's more experienced than me. It'll make our first time all the more sweeter. See ya in a bit." Cory and Ava then walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Auggie then sat on the bed next to Riley looking a bit overwhelmed. Riley then put a hand on Auggie's shoulder and said, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Auggie nodded. Riley then said, "I know. Sex can seem like a huge scary thing if you've never done it before? I felt the same way when dad first brought me here. Trust me, I was so scared when he pushed his his throbbing member into me for the first time. But after awhile, I began to really like it. And soon sex became something I wasn't just used to. It became something that was comfortable and soothing for me. I promise, if you give it a chance, I as your big sister will be gentle and loving and help make your first time so pleasing and wonderful." Auggie then took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Lets do it." A smiling Riley then said, "Yay! Now then... have you ever had a girl play with your penis before?" Auggie then said, "What do you mean?" Riley smiled as she said, "Well the penis doesn't just feel good when it goes inside of a girl. Sometimes just messing around with it can be just as fun." A confused Auggie said, "Mess around?" Riley smirked as she got on her knees and said, "Like this."

Riley then motioned to Auggie to lay on his back and then she hovered over him. Riley then grabbed Auggie's penis with her right hand and began to stroke it. Auggie's penis immediately started to get harder and longer as Riley grinned and brought her face towards it. Riley then put her mouth on Auggie's penis and began to suck it. Auggie moaned as his hard member began to get warmer as Riley moved her face up and down Auggie's manhood quickly. Auggie began to moan as he said, "Oh! Oh! Wow! Oh! This is... Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Oh!" Eventually Riley moved her head up and said, "Now turn around. I wanna see something." Auggie then turned and laid on his stomach. Riley then starred at Auggie's young behind as he said, "You know... you have a cute butt Auggie. Let me show you how women should treat that fine butt of yours." Riley then moved her head down again and this time began to lick his butt cheeks. Auggie smiled as he said, "Oh yeah. Oh, that feels so good Riley. Oh, keep going. That feels so good. Oh, I wish I could repay you for this Riley." Riley then moved her head up and said, "Oh, but you can."

Riley then laid down next to Auggie and said, "Auggie, see my vagina there. Go ahead and look at it." Auggie then got up and put his face near Riley's vagina. Auggie starred at it intently as he studied the valley of human skin that formed such a beautiful shape hidden on the female figure. Auggie then said, "It looks beautiful Riley." Riley then said, "Lick it Auggie. Lick my vagina good!" Auggie nodded and then moved his head down and began to move his tongue against Riley's vagina. Auggie moved his tongue around the sides of the mound that made of Riley's crotch area, and then focused his tongue on playing inside of Riley's womanhood. Riley moaned as she felt Auggie's wet tongue move against her wet vaginal walls. Riley began to moan loudly. Auggie then sat up and said, "What? Are you okay?" Riley then said, "Yeah. Auggie... do you want to make me feel _really_ good?" Auggie nodded and said, "Yeah." Then Riley said, "Then... put your penis inside of my vagina. Have sex with me Auggie. It's time for you to lose your virginity."

Auggie nodded as he got on top of Riley. Auggie then lowered himself down, wrapped his arms around Riley's nude body and then... Auggie pushed his penis into Riley's body. Riley moaned as she felt Auggie's penis push into her vagina. Auggie's penis was smaller than what Riley was used to, but that just made Auggie feel all the more smoother, gentler, and easier to deal with. Auggie then began to pull out and then push back into Riley. As Auggie pumped his hard member into Riley, Riley said, "Oh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oooohhhh! Auggie! This is so hot! Oh, this is so hot! Oh yeah! Pump little Auggie into me harder! Harder! OH! OH YEAH! OOOOHHH!" Auggie then said, "Oh! Riley! Ooooh yeah! \OOOHHHH RILEY! I'M... I'M..." Suddenly Auggie experienced his climax as he orgasmed all inside of Riley. Eventually an exhausted Auggie pulled out of Riley and lay next to her. As the naked brother and sister caught their breath, they looked at each other and smiled as Riley said, "Hey. You were pretty good. You liked it?" Auggie nodded and said, "Yeah. I loved doing that Riley... a whole lot. Thank you." Riley smiled as she embraced Auggie in her arms and said, "Any time little brother."

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

_Author's Note - What did you all think? What do you want to see happen next? Comments and private messages always welcomed! ;) Also, I have a poll on my profile page that I would for people to check out if you can._

_Bing: Rowan Blanchard Vargas Fake_


	2. Chapter 2

At the Free Love Institute, Ava was naked in the shower room with just herself and a grown man (also naked) taking pictures of her with a special camera. As the man took pictures he said, "Beautiful Ava. Beautiful Ava. You're just a natural in front of the camera." Ava smiled and said, "Thanks Brian, if that _is_ your real name. I'm just flattered you wanted to take pictures of me." Brian then took more pictures of Ava as he said, "Oh you're gorgeous. Now turn around. Lets see a little more butt. Yes. Perfect. Now how about squeezing those butt cheeks with your hand? Yes. Beautiful! Okay. I think we have a good set." Brian then put his camera away into a bad as a playful looking Ava then said, "Oh Brian. Your camera got so many close shots of me in the shower. How about getting some close shots at me now in the shower without the camera?" Brian smiled as he walked towards Ava in the shower.

Brian then got on his knees and got behind Ava as he began to kiss the back of her neck while grabbing her nipples with her fingers. Ava leaned her head back a bit and moaned. Brian then brought his head down and began to kiss Ava's bright little butt cheeks while wrapping his arms around her waist and stuck two fingers into Ava's little vagina. Ava moaned as Brian brought so much pleasure to her. Eventually Brian laid on the ground and pointed to his penis with a smirk. Ava smirked back and got on all fours over Brian and grabbed his hard penis with her hand. Ava then brought her face down and then put Brian's hard penis in her mouth. Ava then began to suck hard as she shook her face up and down on Brian's warm manhood. All seemed wonderful until Auggie suddenly walked into the room and yelled, "AVA!?"

A casual looking and sounding Ava then sat up and said, "Oh hey Auggie. What's up? You have a _good time_ with your sister?" Auggie then said, "I... Well... Ava, I... Ava, who is this?" Ava then said, "Oh. This is Brian. We met an hour ago. He's a really good photographer. Took some real nice pics of me and so I'm thanking him now." Auggie then said, "What!? I... Ava, can we talk in the hallway?" Ava sighed and then looked at Brian as she said, "My boyfriend. Please excuse him. He's news." Ava then got off Brian and went with Auggie into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, Auggie said, "Ava. What were you doing having sex with a grown man you barely know?" Ava then said, "Actually I think I do know Brian. He talked a lot like some guy I chatted with online talked." Auggie then said, "Ava, that's not the point. What you're doing is dangerous." Ava then said, "Auggie, it's okay at _this_ place. Everyone is here to just love one another. We don't let society or tradition or rules hold us back. We express the deepest and most intimate forms of love with anyone here. It's a wonderful feeling. You should try it." A wide eyed Auggie said, "What?" Ava then said, "Yeah. Make love with someone you just met. It'll be fun. Give it a try. Then you'll see what I mean." A startled Auggie then said, "WHAT!?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
